History
by Ladynyss
Summary: Seras gets a lesson on where her bloodline is from by Alucard


Hellsing Fanfic

History

Clicking of her boots echo down the long stone hallway. It is not like she's hasn't walked down this maze before, but she always felt unnerved in the labyrinth of the Hellsing Mansion. There is a feeling someone or something is always watching her from the shadows just out of sight. Conceivably not the most pleasant feeling one can have.

Even though she didn't want to be in this section of the basement. If that is what you could call it. A massive underground structure used by Hellsing organization for storage from guns, ammo, uniforms, to the silver wear used in the household. It also housed the only two members if the Hellsing team of the undead. The living stayed in the mansion above, the dead stayed here. Her quarters were down in the east part of the maze and the west section was his. Normally she would not enter, but her Master had summoned her to his side.

Victoria could still hear his voice echoing in her mind. 'Police girl, come to me.' Straight to the point and no explanation. That is her master.

Oh, how she hated it when he called her Police girl. It didn't seem to matter how many times she would correct him on her name he would just ignore her and his condescending tone annoyed her to no end. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't deny the immense power of her Master Alucard's call. His will had to be done.

Trying to calm her nerves, she takes a deep breath in and lets it out slowly. Straightening her shoulders back she continues to the door where her Master is waiting. Reaching his room, she extends out a hand to knock on the door, inches away from it, the door opens slowly on it's own. Before entering, one last check to she how she looked. Smoothing out her blue uniform, adjusting the white gloves, and brushing back her bangs that always gets in the way. Her check done she summons up some courage for what ever is going to happen next and walks in.

Small in size, there is little furniture. Candles are lit giving the room a soft warm glow. There are two large high back chairs with red velvet cushions. A mahogany table stands in-between the two chairs. Placed on the table his gloves, large silver candelabra, silver ice bucket filled, holding a bag of cooled blood and beside it two wine goblets. One is full of a dark liquid and the other is empty. Walls on three sides of the room have bookshelves crammed full of books on all subjects in the cases. Sorcery and witchcraft make up the majority. On the wall to her right in the middle is a finely ornate French glass doors. Runes she can't read are edged into the glass pane. There is no hiding the power of the spells inlaid into the doors. She suspects the door leads to what are his sleeping quarters.

Her Master sits in one of the chairs, long legs stretched out in front of him with a book held up covering his face as he reads it. He has let his black hair hang down, and has opted to wear his white shirt open. Neatly in the corner hat and over coat are hung up on a stand. His other hand lazily reaches out taking a hold of the crystal goblet filled with a dark crimson liquid. Seras watches spellbound as he brings it to his lips taking a drink, which he places it back on the table. Hunger wells up, biting down on her lower lip trying to push back the growing need. God only knows how badly she needs.

"Ah, police girl you finally made it." His voice sends chills down her spine. His red eyes are bright, looking at her from over the top of the book he has in hand. She would swear that he has superior smirk of his he likes so much to wear. She knows he enjoys the fear he can inspire. He is a monster and he goes out of his way to remind others of just that.

"Yyyess, Master. I've come. What is it you want?" She didn't want to be here and she hated having to stand there until Alucard was finished. She loved him, even worshiped him, but God knew that he scare her to death. Seras sent out a small prayer that Walter would be calling her for some errand.

Never taking his eyes off of her he holds out the novel. "This is why I asked you to come."

Not sure what answer he is looking for. "Master it's a book."

"Yes, very good, but what kind of book?

Seras looks closely, all most barking out with laughter, "Master, It's a fiction novel on vampires."

"I was bored these past couple of days and needed something to do. So, I pick up a book and started to read. Surprising I found myself amused by how the humans portrays us." With his free hand he gesture down towards his feet. There a pile of books lay strolled on the floor. Some torn pieces of paper are letter about the floor. Apparently he didn't fancy a few that he had read.

He studies her intently. Fidgeting under her Master's gaze. "Mum, Master what is it that you need me for?"

Alucard reclines back into the chair and considers the young vampire a moment. Without looking he reaches down to the pile and picks one up. "This seems to be a very popular one this day. She has such imagination about our kind. How cruel we can be and that blood to us is everything. Why do they romanticize us? We are creatures of the night. We need to feed. Humans are just cattle to us. Nothing more."

Moving with speed of her kind she is in front of her master grabbing the novel out of his hand. "That is mine! You have no right to go through my things."

Her anger quickly subsides as Alucard laughs softly. Embarrassed she holds the novel tightly closer to her all the while looking at the floor and not at her Master.

Unmoving, he sits there pleasantly surprised at her little defiance of him. "Now, Police girl. I'm not saying its drivel, unlike some of the authors I've read."

"Personally, I found the character Lestat a remarkable one. A true creature of the night if only she took out the human emotions. The very idea we vampire's love humans is only some romantic notion made by humans to make us less frightening. Bah!" Sitting up his eyes piercing her to her soul, "No Police girl, get that silly notion out of your head. That is if you want to survive your first century as undead."

A little uncomfortable under her Master scrutiny, she wishes she were somewhere, anywhere, but here. She tries desperately not to look into his eyes. To her looking into his eyes is like looking through a window to hell and today they are on her and borrowing into her core. Consciously, she makes an effort to unclench her fists and wipes her hands nervously on her hips.

Breaking the silence. "Master, I still don't know why you called me." She holds the Anne Rice novel Interview with a Vampire a little closer to her body.

"Sit down and have a drink with me. There is something I would like to talk to you about." He shifts his position so he will face her in the adjacent chair. He doesn't look to see if she will do as asked. Taking the bag of blood in hand and then pours some of the contents into the empty goblet.

Sighing, she has given up any hope of escaping this time with her Master. Dropping unceremoniously in the chair she takes the glass offered to her from him. A whiff of the copper scent carries up to her. Not having eaten, hunger springs to life, demanding to be sedated. She hated this urge, the desire of blood. The pleasure it gives her to consume the salty fluid, to her it isn't right. Gingerly she takes a sip and places it back on to the table.

"Really, you should not deny your nature. You are one of us. Drink and savor it as you would a fine wine when you were living. You will grow weak if you don't and I detest weakness. Don't make me regret turning you to a vampir." He toasts his young prodigy, brings his glass once again to his lips, and drinks.

"Back to why you are here. Simply, you need to know where your roots are Police girl. I don't think you truly understand the blood line you have running through your veins." He turned away, eyes closed, a smile playing on his lips. Seras can sense that he is not here in the present, but lost in a memory past.

Seras watches her master as he reminiscences the past. She could not help herself, as she admires how the candlelight plays off his figures. The soft glow of the candles soothedhis expression, he looks like a young man asleep not he vampire that he is. She is even more surprised, when she catches herself charmed by her master and thinking him quit handsome.

Breaking the moment Alucard begins to chuckle, snapping Seras out of her thoughts. His head turns to her. "Really, Police girl, do you think me handsome?"

Taken back and a little embarrassed, she grabs her glass and gulps down a mouth full. Hoping beyond hope that she is not turning a hundred shades of red.

"Red, is my favorite color and you are a most brilliant scarlet, but that doesn't matter now. I brought you here because of your lack of knowledge of your history, or should I say our history."

Shaking off her embarrassment Seras chirps in. "I went to school and studied English history." Inches away from the cup she stops her hand and silently chides her weakness.

"That is not the history I was talking about. Personally, I do not concern myself with the living world. Empires are all the same to us. They come and they go, but we always stay the same." His voice is ominous.

Reaching over he acquireshis gloves, and puts them on. Rising, he walks over to the coat rack. All the time Seras sits watching him from her chair. When he is finished getting his coat and hat, he pulls from a pocket his sunglasses placing them on.

Coming forward he stands in front of her. "No, tonight you're getting the history of our kind."

Before she can react, Alucard has her caught up in his arms pulling her up on her feet. Strong arms encircle her body, arms pinned against her body. Instinct tells her to fight, but he is far too powerful. For her there is no hope in freeing herself.

Whispering in to her ear. "We're going to travel through the shadows. Don't let go or you'll be lost. If you would only take the blood of your first victim, you would be a true undead and could do this on your own." There was no hiding the patronizing tone in his voice.

Her head hangs low. "Ma... Master... I... I can't. Not yet.'

Shadows come to greet them and soon they are engulfed in darkness. Fighting back the terror Sera's only security is her master's hold. She clutches him harder for fear of being lost in the nothingness.

It felt like an eternity in the shadows for her, was in reality only a few seconds. From out of the shadows them emerge onto a tree covered mountainside in the middle of the night. No light comes from the stars or moon. They are hidden behind thick dark clouds. From their view she can make out the ruins of a castle not far.

Turning in circles she takes in all her surroundings. "Where are we?"

"You could call it home and where your education begins."

She can see him leaning against a large fir tree. His chin into his chest, hair falling in front hiding most of his face, a grin of satisfaction can be made out. She has never seen him relaxed, and it unnerved her.

"We are in the mountains of Romania. To be more precise Poenari." Causally lifting an arm he points to the castle ahead, "You see the tower, it is called the Chindia Tower. If you have not noticed, that is the only part of the castle to be restored"

Looking all around she seems to think this place is familiar to her. Like a memory locked away that she just beyond her grasp. By her senses she can tell a river is near by. The scent of the air is completely different from London air. It has no smog, but rather clean and a refreshing smell to the air. Damp earth and some droplets of water fall from the branches, which meant showers at one point this night.

Pushing off of the tree, Alucard makes his way to the ruins. Seras follows quickly so she doesn't get left behind. Examining the area along the way as she follows her Master to the stone structure. One thing she makes note of, there are ramps running through the ruined castle's walkways.

Catching up with him. "Um, I was just wondering about the walkways, why are they here?"

"For the tourists, so they may walk among the ruins and not fall. You see, people come here to get a glimpse of this place and a man who once ruled here. Much like going to New York and visiting Ground Zero. Some come to see the history, others for morbid curiosity." Without warning he stops, resting his forehead on the wall and he places a hand lovingly against it.

"Alu.. Ah, Master are you all right?" voice filled with concern.

"How can you ask me that? Am I not immortal? What more could I ask for?" There is quit. "You know, I'm not a very good teacher am I? There are so many distractions here. So, many memories." His voice trailing off.

Standing there by the wall the young vampire finds it hard to see him. The shadows cover him, blending him so much she can't tell were the shadow begins and he ends. All she could see are his eyes burning in the darkness. Hunger smolders in them, and she has to look away because of her own raising thirst.

His voice carries out. "Once this place was called the Royal Court of Tirgoviste. Here is where it began. This was his home and here he was god. None would oppose him because his word was law."

She stands there, listening to his every word. "Child of the night this is our birth place. The father of us all was born in this country and this castle was his home. History made him out to be a tyrant. His tactic in war, and justice were the same, brutal and merciless. No crime went unpunished and it was always death. How you died was more or less on his mood. Some were boiled, burnt, or skinned alive. He favorite form of punishment was impalement. He watched his victims die that way. It could take hours before they would pass on into oblivion. Their pain was exuicating, their screams could be heard a long way off. He cherished every moment watching them."

Seras tilts her head waiting, he continues. "In his time he was respected because of his many victories against the Turks and the way he kept order in his land. His family, also belonged to the Order of the Dragon which was created in 1387 and where sworn to uphold Christianity and Wallachia. It was an honor to serve and he served well." Pausing. "Police girl, you have not said much"

"No, master. I'm fine. Please finish." Under her breath. '_Soon, please soon'_

A slight nod of his head. "Did you know there where rumors told that he ate human flesh? I can tell you he did and he relished it."

Blurting out. "Master! You were there, with him? You knew him?"

"Yes, I knew him. It was so long ago. You could say he made me into the." A devilish grin "the man you see today."

Seras stares in disbelief. "I. Master. I don't know what to say."

"Nothing, we are still in the middle of the lesson."

Hands in his pockets he comes towards her. The predator in him is out. His whole body language speaks it wants to hunt and he is looking right at her. Slowly he comes to her, stalking his prey. She tries to make herself small to go unnoticed. Reaching her, he uses his size to tower over her small stature. Tilting her head back so she can look up to see his face, what she sees makes her body shudder. He gently removes aside a piece of her hair that has fallen into her eyes. Alucard's movement is tender, shocking her so she can't move. Transfixed on her master, she does not know what to do. Out of fear or respect she is not certain.

Taking one last look at her, he makes his way to the tower. Seras on her part blinks a couple of times in disbelief, and then follows behind him cautiously.

Casually glancing over his shoulder, he checks to see if she is still behind him. When he sees that she is, he resumes his lesson. "Ruling here at the time was not an easy feat. The Turks were always biting at his heels trying to gain hold of this territory. He fought back and won many a battle until one fateful day he let his over confidence fog his judgment. He confronted the forces of Sultan Mehmed II. He was over powered and out manned. He made a retreat back across his lands. Along the way so not to let the enemy get supplies from the land he burnt the fields and poisoned the wells. It was a gruesome time but it had to be done."

"Master that sounds horrible."

An evil smile emerges. "No, the forest made up of thousands of impaled Turks prisoners was horrible. It was too much for the Sultan and he left, but the Sultan did make him take refuge in Transylvania were he met with King Matthias Corvinus."

Seras could not see the change in Alucard's expression, only the tone of his voice told her he was troubled. "When he got there, he expected to be treated with respect but instead he was imprisoned by the King. He had to earn their trust and respect and was soon allowed to come and go as he pleased. He would even get the support he needed to go and reclaim his throne."

Never stopping his journey to the tower he continues his tale. "He was successful in his campaign and regained his throne. It didn't last long, the Sultan was massing a force to attack him and he was out manned. He fought on to the bitter end, as any of the Order of the Dragon would do"

Out side the door to the tower entrance, he waits for her. Once Seras is at his side he resumes his lesson. "They let him lose. They promised forces, which never came. He had given his life to serve the Order, Christianity, his country and the abandoned him to be killed. It was on that battlefield he gave himself over. He cursed them all for what they had done to him. Leaving him to die like a dog in the gutter. He made his packed there and then to what darkness would answer him. He would oppose the church and the Order, which he had held in high esteem."

His insane laughter fills the night and Seras jumps to the sound of it. "It answered little vampire. The darkness made him into the undead to feast on the blood of mortals. He became immortal in his packed, but now could no longer stand the light of day."

Seras. "Master, that has to be a horrible thing that they did. He may have been a terrible man, but he didn't deserve that."

"Would you like to see what he looked like? They have made this tower into a museum of his life."

Nodding tentatively, she is not sure what this living monster was going to look like. She wasn't sure she wanted to have a picture of the face of the man in her memories.

Taking a hold of the door handle she can hear the click. Alucard opens the door moving aside to let her enter first.

"The alarms Master?"

He shrugs. "Don't worry about them."

Scanning around the room she spots a large picture of a man with a plaque underneath. Moving closer to it, the name on the plaque is Vlad Dracula from 1431 to 1476. Startled for a moment. "Master?"

Seras does a quick double take on the picture, back to her Master. Her mind rebels at what she sees. That man in the picture, no it can't be screams in her head. Her mind races trying to make some sane explanations for it and what has been told to her. She steps away for Alucard shacking her head back and forth. No it can't be, but she can see the resemblance.

"NO!" escapes her mouth. "No, Master, its all a trick." Streaks of blood-tainted tears fall down her cheeks.

There is no denying it. She can see the similarities in them. Their mouths are the same, the shape of the jaw, dark black hair, high cheekbones and the proud straight nose. The tall tale sign are the eyes. Yes, her Master's are red and the man in the portrait is dark brown, but they are still the windows in which you can see into hell.

He doesn't give her time to breath; he is on her. Swallowed up by the shadows, taking her back through the shadows, and home where they started. Seras falls to the floor; her legs can no long hold her up. No! She can't be part of that. This is not the history she wants to be a part of. This is not the bloodline see wants to have.

Pulling her face up, so she can see him. "Seras Victoria you should be proud of your bloodline. You have royal blood, the blood of the first running through your veins. You have more strength in you now then most would have in a hundred years. This is your history Police girl."

"Master you can't be. It just..' She can't continue, not really knowing what to say.

"Yes, I can be. What is the saying you use now? Ah, yes." His grip tightening around her jaw, not caring that he is hurting her. "Get over it."

Interrupting both vampires, a strong female voice comes booming down the hall. "ALUCARD!"

Releasing her, he tips his hat to her. "It seems the Master of the Master calls." Not giving Seras another look, he leaves her there to handle what insight she has been given. The history she would rather not have known. A history she is not sure she can come to except.

Jumping to her feet, Seras races to the door yelling down after Alucard. "Then why? Why did you turn me if you thought me weak?" Anger and anxiety mixed in her voice.

Not stopping he continues his course. "I saw me in you that night Police girl. Both of us where left alone to die. The ones that promised protections, where not there. When I told you what had to be done, you faced it with honor. You didn't beg, you didn't cry, you accepted what had to be done. You didn't fear death because of your duty. That is why Seras Victoria. You have strength, but you must see it yourself and when you do, you'll take your first victim and become a true vampire."

Having finished, he leaves her to contemplate all she has learned and take in. Once her Master is out of sight, she wipes away the tears, closes the door and walks slowly back to her room, not sure what to do with the lesson in history this night.


End file.
